


Roses By The Stairs

by Mister Bates (Panikeet)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And a criminal record thanks ass real, Dadster, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frisk's father is an abusive fuck, Frisk's parents - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It gets dark, Lots of Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Reader has a past, Smut, The Void, They just have a lot of problems and no one is okay, chara is good, sans has daddy issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panikeet/pseuds/Mister%20Bates
Summary: When Chara died, Sans and Papyrus' human mother left with them. Now, a human child has fallen down into the Underground, and tumbling down after them is their mother. One that the two skeletons find hauntingly familiar.





	1. Prologue- The Force Of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first time writing on a site I spend most of my time on-
> 
> I really hope you enjoy my extra world building mess that is this story! Feedback and such is greatly appreciated!
> 
> **This chapter is all exposition, and is told in the style of a legend

 

Before there was Frisk, there was a child with a cyan soul. Prior to that, dark blue. Purple. Orange. Yellow. Green. And before any of them, there was Chara. But in the beginning there was another. Though, like the monster associated with this human, her story was lost to time. (Y/n), the first human. Her soul was a rosy magenta, almost a burgundy, and she was steadfast and determined. But just as well, incredibly compassionate. Being human, she had to prove her trustworthiness to the monsters of the Underground. And with time, she did, passing tests of character with flying colors.

(Y/n) became a close friend of the Queen and King's. They adored the human. So much so, it seemed that with (Y/n)'s help, humanity could once again be a friend of monsterkind's. She was young and bright and a favorite among the public. The Underground became her home in no time. And with that, she was introduced to the witty young scientist known as Wing Dings. They took to each other in an instant, and the peace advocate and scientist were quick to begin a relationship. Like the King and Queen, they were a couple ridiculously in love. In fact, when the child Chara fell down, they were originally opting to adopt them.

Chara seemed hesitant in the company of another of their kind, and it was decided that their bond was with the Royal Family, and so with them they stayed. They saw the tiny Asriel as the brother they always wanted and finally had. Chara was a loving child, although could be bitter towards the thought of humanity and seemed uncomfortable around (Y/n) and Wing Dings, even refusing to be left alone with the young couple. (Y/n) could never blame Chara, and it frankly broke her heart to see the affects of abuse contort a child's innocence the way it did to make them so untrusting and afraid.

It only made (Y/n) more thankful that they fell. Humanity had hurt them, and now they were being given a second chance among monsterkind. So time went on, (Y/n) and Wing Ding's union produced two children. The couple were extremely young, in retrospect, when Sans was born, (Y/n) only just emerging into adulthood, and even though the genius was a few years older, he was also the one holding the most almost childlike glee in being a parent, and was by proxy the most nervous.

It wasn't a surprise that four years later, they had another child, a bright ray of light named Papyrus. Both were incredibly happy kids, Sans being deeply emotional and empathetic while Papyrus being a bit more blissfully oblivious to things around him. (Y/n) loved her family more than she could promise. Wing Dings and their sons were her entire world, but more and more often, she found herself preoccupied. Chara was starting to worry her. They were harmless to others and in fact, a wonderful influence on their little brother. But their was still trauma behind those eyes. Chara was still untrusting of (Y/n) , and even though Wing Dings would tell her to just leave the issue to rest, that she had her own children to worry about, and that the Queen and King could deal with whatever was troubling Chara.

But (Y/n) was determined, and she wasn't having it. She would hear Chara whisper about "saving everybody" and that "it was gonna be worth it" and that something wasn't "worth as much as all the monsters, no matter what they said". (Y/n) was horrified.

What was said to be more powerful than all monsters combined?

A human soul.

Chara was contemplating something that would threaten their life. Compassion filled (Y/n), making her nearly shake with the pain Asgore and Toriel would feel losing their baby. The pain Asriel would feel losing his sibling. The pain the people would feel to lose an heir. It was time for (Y/n) to intervene, she thought. The timing had to be right. She couldn't have been more wrong. When she went to have what she thought was a much needed talk with the family, she was already too late. Chara was in bed, with gruesome symptoms, Asriel weeping by their side. (Y/n)'s chest tightened with realisation and knowing.

Asriel knew that this was part of the plan, but the horror was nearly unbearable for the young prince to watch his best friend and family member die in front of him. Asriel absorbed Chara's soul, and they crossed the barrier.

"Chara, it's not working. We can't break it alone. We need more souls."

"Let me help you, Chara, Asriel..."

"(Y/n)!?"

"I know what you two are trying to do, and I feel for you. I really do, I know you care about your people. And I know you'll do this with or without help. So please, let me help you." It was the first time Chara had, although begrudgingly, put their trust in (Y/n). They were going to take the souls of humans from Chara's home. Specifically, their abusers. The "family" that beat and touched and berated the child they should have been loving and supporting and nurturing were better off dead and put to a good cause anyways.

They failed, though, and all three were killed. (Y/n)'s body was never found. Wing Dings was devestated. He grieved for years, not bearing to hear his own name spoken by a soul. He went by WD Gaster, and raised his sons alone. He was still curious and intellegent, but his spark had dimmed a significant amount. He had finally completed the Core, the project he had started a few years before he even met his spouse. It was an energy creating machine to power the Underground. It was a brilliant design from a brilliant prodigy that initially got him noticed by the Royal Family and into the position of Royal Scientist in the first place. That, and his general brilliance and constant innovations.

Soon, when he felt his mind and spark were beginning to fade, he began to spend more and more time away from his sons. Most believed it was simply depression driving a wedge between him and his children, but they couldn't have been more wrong. He had to distance himself from them for fear that they would be caught in the crossfire of what he was now investing himself in. It was too dangerous, too risky.

Sans and Papyrus, who were confused by all the changes, were still a bit too young to fully understand why Mama still hadn't come home yet, and why she left with Chara and Asriel, and where they went. And why would Papa cry when they asked him? It didn't make any sense to Sans, who was only 10, or Papyrus, who was 6. They couldn't fathom why Gaster was home less. They were getting hungry, and couldn't cook, and Papyrus would cry. Why was he letting this happen to them? Why wasn't he coming home anymore? Was he he leaving too?

It was in these years that Sans experienced things he never wished he would have at that age. Hunger. Confusion. Resentment. Dread. He was kept awake by questions no one would answer. Were him and Mama together, and they just didn't love them anymore? Were they Chara and Asriel's parents now? Sans wouldn't know what to do, and be relieved for mere moments when Gaster would come home, only for him to snatch a flask and notes and leave again. Sans was getting tired of this. This wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Sure he was the older brother, but he was still just a kid. Everyone else was still being fed and taken care of, why wasn't he? Sans just didn't understand why Gaster was leaving him like this so often and expecting him to care for another life form when he wasn't even old enough to care for himself.

Sans would later grow up to simply have to learn how to take care of his younger brother almost entirely on his own. Sans resented his father, but took the position as his assistant, along with an astute chemistry and robotics student named Alphys. The pair were fast friends, and everything seemed to be going fine. Papyrus was doing better in school, as he was passionate and hardworking where Sans wasn't. Even with his troubles reading, his problem solving skills and determination put him on a path to success. Sans had graduated with a degree in astrophysics. He was starting to become the dreamer he once was again, his hope returning to his life. He was just starting to get closer to his father as well. Their relationship was just starting to mend

when he killed himself.

Royal Scientist Dr. WD Gaster commited suicide. His lab was given to Alphys, as Sans filed for retirement, even at his young age. He couldn't do this any more. He was done. Finished. Gaster had done nothing but take from him all this time, leading him on and making him almost believe that they'd be a family like they were before Mom... Sans read through Gaster's journals. She came up a lot in there. But what he also noticed were cryptic entries written in random places as he was cleaning out his dead father's desk. A journal entry written on a blueprint.

 

_Entry #64_

_I can hear them. I can hear them crying out somewhere. They're there, somewhere tethered in a place somewhere between existence and vanishing. I have to find them. For their sake, and for the sake of Monsterkind. It's imperative. (Y/n) would want it this way._

 

Sans was bewildered. Who!? Who was this? Who would Mom want him to find?

 

_Entry #65_

_There's a machine in the basement. Its powerful, timeline shatteringly powerful. If I disappear, then I will disappear entirely. This machine would make sure of it._

 

Sans' hands were shaking.

 

_Entry #66_

_I'm going in after them. I'm going to enter the Void. If I don't come back, then I'll be erased from existence and my sins will go with me. I wish I could apologize to my sons before I did this, but there's no use. If I make it out alive, I'll apologize then. If not, it's alright. They will not remember me._

_I fear this will be my final entry._

_I am going to save Chara and Asriel if it kills me._

_And it just might_

_~W.D Gaster_


	2. I Thought I Knew You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes matters into his own hands.

"SANS? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LOCKED THE DOOR TO THE BASEMENT, RIGHT?"Papyrus called through the house. His tone had a strange pitch. He sounded nervous.

"wasn't me. why?" The older brother sounded tense as he walked hastily into the room.

"W-WELL, YOU SEE I NEEDED SOMETHING DOWN THERE A-AND… OH, SANS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS." He fretted, and led the shorter skeleton down the stairs. Sans' narrowed gaze widened in shock. There, as if by some strange form of teleportation, was a large gray machine in their basement.

"where this this come from" Sans murmured, awestruck.

"DAD, I THINK. THERE's LABLES WRITTEN IN THAT STRANGE FONT HE USED. I COULDN'T READ IT. IT'S THAT ONE… NOT ASTER, BUT… UMM…"

"wingdings."Sans said almost breathlessly.

"YEAH! THAT ONE!" Papyrus said excitedly, his initial hesitation replaced with curiosity. He grinned, waiting for his older brother to speak more. A few moments passed, and nothing. His brows furrowed in concern.

"Sans?" He said quieter than what was normal for him.

 

"go upstairs, papyrus."

"BUT-"

"just go, i'll be up in a second." Sans assured him.

"AH… OKAY..." His reply was a bit forced out, awkward and unsure, and uncharacteristic for Papyrus. It only accentuated how nervous he was. But he did what he wa stold and went up anyways. He stood in the kitchen and sighed, hooking his ankle around the other and leaning against the counter. His mind was scrambled. What was that machine down there? How did it get down there if Dad was already dead? Who put it down there? Did they know him? Where are they now? What did they know about the machine? What was it for? Why did he want them to have it? Did he even want them to have it? Was he hiding it down there? Too many questions! He needed, at the very least, a hint or a clue. Papyrus wondered if his brother knew something about it, especially given his strange reaction. He decided to go back down and ask him.

 

"Sans?" He asked, cautiously to find his older brother's gaze whip over his shoulder in his direction. His eyes were flaring and he was sweating bullets.

"Sans, are you okay?" Papyrus piped up. The stout skeleton turned back to the screen, which was turned on and showing a series of text that Sans had seemed to be lost in. He didn't appear to be liking what he was reading.

"Sans, please, you're scaring me." Papyrus whined.

 

"i said i'd be up there in a sec, just..." Sans said and hung his head. "just go, okay, paps? i need a moment." He sighed. Papyrus huffed, growing frustrated, when he spied something colorful where something colorful hadn't been just before. He got an idea.

"OK SANS!" He said, sounding as cheerful as usual, and hugged his brother from behind. "I SHALL WAIT FOR YOU UPSTAIRS." He declared.

"heh. thanks, paps." Sans said with a weak chuckle, not once turning around.

Papyrus watched him intently, not once taking his eyes off of Sans as he swiped the cerulean paper and hurried upstairs.

 

He laid the blueprints and noticed a number. He put them in order and began to scan the page.

He read curiously, struggling a bit to piece some words together, but pressed on. He got to a particularly jarring part in Entry #65 when realization dawned on him, coupled with denial. No... Sans wasn't going to... No, he wouldn't...

Before he even knew what was up or down, he was racing downstairs.

 

"papyrus, i thought i told you to-"

"SANS, STOP!" He cried, gripping the papers with an iron grasp. They folded outwards and crumpled in his shaky grasp, like a bright turquoise bowtie.

"what the- where did you-" Sans looked horrified, doing a double take at Papyrus and the table where he set those very same blueprints down.

"STOP IT SANS, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING OF DOING AND YOU HAVE TO STOP!" Papyrus wailed. Sans' bewilderment froze into an unreadbale, dark eyed expression.

 

"i... no, i'm doing it."

"NO! STOP!" Papyrus stamped his foot. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO ERASE DAD! HE'S STILL ALIVE, SOMEWHERE! AND HE COULD COME BACK, IF YOU ERASE HIM, HE WONT COME BACK!" Papyrus sobbed, his eyes flooding with tears that streamed down his porcelain cheekbones.

"he's never coming back, papyrus! even if he did find them, he wouldn't come back!"

"YES HE WOULD! HE'S OUR FATHER AND HE LOVES US!"

"no he doesn't. no he fucking doesn't. if he loved us he wouldn't have left in the first place. if mom loved us she wouldn't have left either. we're all we got, papyrus."

"WE ONLY ARE IF YOU DO THIS." Papyrus pleaded.

 

"STOP IT SANS! I DON'T WANNA FORGET HIM!"

"i do! he neglected us for years, pap, he doesn't fucking care about us and its time we returned the favor! don't worry, he won't remember a thing..." Sans growled darkly.

"SANS, PLEASE!"

"i'm done, papyrus. i'm done being broken because of this bastard." He snarled, tears falling to the floor. He clenched his fist. "i'm done lying awake at night and wondering if i was nothing but a mistake to them! i'm done spending every second of the day thinking about them, it hurts, papyrus. it hurts because i know they don't give a shit about us!"

"You think it doesn't hurt me too?" Papyrus whispered in a hoarse, hushed voice.

 

Sans looked, wide eyed and trembling at his brother. He smiled mournfully, and opened his arms.

"Come on, Sans. We can get over this together. We have each other, you said it yourself."

Sans' hands shook, and he began to stumble one foot at a time towards his brother, away from the machine. Papyrus gave him a patient smile. Sans let out a shaky breath, new tears swimming down his face as he whirled around, back towards Gaster's machine.

 

"SANS, STOP!"

And with a slam of his fist on a button, a flash of light blinded them.

 

 

That week, they moved to Snowdin town.


	3. It's Been A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened to (Y/n)?

"Lucas, please, I don't want to do this in front of Frisk."

"Oh shut the fuck up, (n /n). I don't give a damn if the brat's here, you listen to me-"

"Don't swear in front of my child." You commanded quietly, shifting the subject subtly enough to pacify him. But your husband snatched up a fistful of your hair and yanked you close.

"Don't YOU make me remind you who saved your ass. I changed your name, I gave you a house and a kid, so the least you could do is be fucking obedient, you little bitch." You glared, glassy eyed, across the room as he released your locks and stormed out of the room. You walked over to Frisk and knelt down, stroking their hair. They sniffled, rubbing their eyes and looking for a second at their wet sleeve, and then at you. You looked around and smiled at Frisk.

"Hey Frisk, let's play a game... Pack your things, we're going to play 'Secret Escape'. How does that sound?"

 

Frisk seemed to consider this for a moment, before nodding. You kissed their forehead and pulled up a road map on your phone.

 

\-----------------

 

"Mama?" Frisk asked from the backseat. It was around eleven in the morning. As soon as Lucas had left, you had packed every essential thing in the house and packed it into duffel bags. You then woke a very groggy Frisk up and asked them gently to pack any more things they wanted to bring. They brought a coloring book and hopped into the back seat. You had been driving since around nine.

"Yes, honey?" You glanced at them from the rear view mirror.

"Where are we going?" They inquired, sounding ever so slightly worried.

"We're going to live with family." You replied. It wasn't a total lie.

"Mama," Frisk's brows furrowed. "I thought we didn't have family on your side."

 

"Well, I haven't seen them in a very long time, sweetie." You pulled up to a trail by a deep river at the base of the mountan.

"Now, get out and help me put the bags outside, please."

"Ok, Mama." Frisk said agreeably and before you knew it, all of your bags were laying on the ground.

"Alright, I'm going to drive somewhere really quick. Don't go anywhere, Frisk. Promise me you'll stay right here."

"I promise, Mama." Frisk crossed their heart. You smiled and kissed their nose, before getting in the car and driving away. You were back in no time. Frisk was dumbfounded as to why your clothes and hair were drenched. And where was the car?

 

"Alrighty, then! Let's get our bags up the mountain." You grinned and hauled two duffel bags over your shoulders. You were already panting, and the trek upwards left both of you panting by the time you two were deep in the woods.

"A-ahh..are you... s-sure they live u-uh...u-up here?" Frisk whimpered, almost completely out of breath. You nodded.

"Just a little further, sweetie. Don't worry, as soon as we're there we can have pie and tea. How does that sound, pumpkin?"

"Pie? What kind?" Frisk immediately perked up at the mention of the sweet dish.

"Hmmm...." You hummed, smiling in recollection. "Tori always made Butterscotch, or cinnamon... or sometimes even both!"

 

Frisk giggled. "Butterscotch cinnamon? That sounds weird!" You laughed.

"Nyaw haw haw! You'd better not tell her that, or else she'll make you something REALLY weird. I think she made, hmm... Snail pie, once?"

"SNAIL pie?" Frisk gasped. You laughed again, before a familiar sight caught your eye. The hole in the earth that held the barrier.

"We're here!" You said and let down your bags. You stretched your back, hearing it pop and looking to Frisk. Their mouth was open slightly, their eyebrows knitted together, and staring directly ahead.

 

"Frisk...?" You asked gingerly.

"They live... here?"

"Yeah, in that hole. We're gonna jump and-"

"WHAT!? JUMP!?" Frisk looked incredulous, and backed away from you, looking at you as if you were changing shape. "No way, that's crazy! You're crazy! You brought m-me out here and... and now.. we... -we're gonna die!"

"Frisk, we're not going to die-"

"You're nuts! Daddy always said you were!"

"Do NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY, FRISK." You barked. The child glared back at you, tears making their eyes glisten as they turned and bolted.

"Frisk! Come back here!" You called, but they were already sobbing and racing away. You yelled their name as they tripped, screaming and tumbling down the hole that you two were originally going to jump down together. You grabbed your luggage and followed suit.

 

\----------------

 

A powerful red soul. It mirrored Chara's and tugged him back towards reality. The effects of the human souls intruding on the barrier had been ever so slowly causing him to fade out of the Void and back into reality. Doors began appearing, his ilk started to ground themselves in reality, and he was even starting to exist again, for brief moments.

 

But THIS had never happened. Two souls at the same time passed through the barrier. Two POWERFUL souls. In a flash of light and a rip and tear of the space-time continuum, the phenomenon did the impossible: it ripped WD Gaster back into reality.

 

He didn't know who had fallen down and caused him to return, and he was sure he'd find out. But for now, he wanted to get out of this damn lab. It was desolate and dark, and it made him wonder just how long he'd been away.


	4. And I See You've Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which new faces turn out to be old as time

"Hello? Is anyone down here?" You put down your bags as you stood in the light, waiting a moment before picking them back up and continuing forward. 'The puzzles were new' You thought. It took a long time before you found the first implications of residence. 

"Hello?" You called. "Is there anyone down here?" You knocked on the door and let yourself in. You walked around the corner and into the living room and in your shock, dropped what you were carrying.

"I don't believe this. Toriel?" You laughed. She looked up, shocked that someone had intruded into her home, and even more so when the intruder knew her name. She stared, a hand flying to her mouth.

"(Y/n)!?" She dropped her book and ran to you, hugging you tightly. "Where have you been!?  Everyone thought you'd died!" She exclaimed and held you at arms length by the shoulders.

"Look at you! You look so different! You've... Oh my goodness, you've grown!" She gasped.

"You haven't changed a day, Tori." You chuckled, and hugged her tightly. She squeezed you back and let go, dabbing at her eyes with the back of her knuckles.

"Have you seen a kid pass through here?" You inquired, looking around. Toriel looked surprised.

"(Y/n), I'm so sorry, but... You just missed them..." She whispered gravely. Your heart sank.

"Wh-what!? Where did they-"

"(Y/n), I'm JOKING. They're in the first room down the hall. I didn't know how long they'd be staying so I let them take the bed in there. "

"You're a saint, Toriel." You grinned. She chuckled and gave you another hug before you walked quietly through the house, admiring the decor. You gave a light knock and stepped in to see Frisk looking through the drawers.

"Mama!" They said and ran up to you, hugging you around your legs. You picked Frisk up and carried the laughing child into the living room. Toriel smiled warmly.

"They look just like you..." She cooed. You laughed, sitting Frisk onto your lap.

"Nyaw haw haw, you think so? It's funny, I'm usually told they look just like their father." Toriel's smile faltered.

"Who... Who is that?" She asked gingerly, watching as Frisk hop off of your lap and continue exploring.

"Some good for nothing abusive prick named Lucas Rosewood. He took me in and it's been... Hard to leave. But I knew one day I'd have to come back. I was never able to, Lucas never let me out of his sight, but now we're free."

"That's wonderful news. And you're sure you weren't followed?"

"Crashed the car into the river. No one even knows we left."

Toriel nodded. "Then," She said and gripped your hand. "There's probably people you want to see..."

Toriel explained the Underground's current situation, and that of the six human souls. She said that one more soul was needed, and that monsters may try to kill them on sight. But if you and Frisk explain who you are, then it should keep you both out of a lot of danger. You thanked her.

"I just... I wish you'd stay a little longer... It's been ages and-"

"Toriel, I wasn't even thinking of leaving so soon." You assured her, earning a broad smile and her rushing to the kitchen, announcing that she'd be making butterscotch cinnamon pie. You watched her, feeling empathy for her. While Frisk was off exploring, she had also explained the situation with Asgore. It made you feel for how lonely she must be in the Ruins, and it also made you think of someone else.

"You didn't tell me Toriel was a monster!" Frisk said gleefully.

"It's called a surprise kiddo. Now, let's eat before we turn to skeletons. Come on, bone appetite." They giggled at your pun and scampered over to Toriel, telling her that they think her dress is pretty. It made you happy that they were not only accepting, but processing the situation with a wonderful sense of childish wonder and curiosity. You loved that about Frisk, they had seen so much, but they were pure.

You spent the next few days there. And then the next. Until almost three weeks had passed.

"I think it's time Frisk and I head out."

 

\--------------------

 

W.D Gaster walked through the core, taking in his surroundings. It was much brighter than he remembered, and for his eyes that were accustomed to nothing but darkness, the light was nearly blinding. He loved it, though. Years upon years of being trapped in the Void has a certain way of making one dislike the dark. He got to a bridge, where he paused and attuned his senses.

Cool air. A breeze. It smelled like food. Like something frying. The railing in his hand. It was cold and hard and brought him a little jolt, grounding him in reality. Music. For the first time in ages he was hearing something other than his own thoughts. It got louder, and when he opened the door he just couldn't believe it. It was as if a traveler lost in the desert had stumbled into a village in an oasis. Light. People. Sounds. This was paradise.

He shook someone's hand, and said hello to another person. He shook back, she returned his greeting. Gaster almost couldn't believe it.  They were real. He was giddy, and walked outside. He walked through Hotland. He talked to the guardsmen. He took a ride on the Riverperson's boat and listened to them sing. He touched the water and glowing mushrooms in Waterfall. And lied in the grass and watched the ceiling stars. And then, he went to Snowdin.

\--------------

Frisk watched as you and Toriel exchanged misty eyed farewells by the open door, and slipped through out of curiosity. They gasped. Snow! There was snow! Everywhere! They hopped down the stairs and walked, listening to it crunch and giggling. Frisk had only seen snow twice when you and Lucas had taken them on a vacation over winter break. Frisk looked around at the trees. 'They looked spooky, but beautiful.' Frisk decided and went to investigate one.

"Frisk, don't wander off too much." You called and said a final goodbye to Toriel, hugged her, and she smiled, wiping a tear from her eye as she closed the great violet door behind you.

"I want to explore," Frisk declared excitedly. You shrugged, pulling the sleigh that Toriel had given you for your luggage.

"Just stay where I can see you." You chuckled as Frisk gave you and enthusiastic "ok!" before zipping from one tree to the other. It was good that they got this energy out. Frisk saw a very interesting looking snow poff, and rushed over to investigate. They hummed a tune and hopped over a twig. 

Then, they heard that twig snap. Frisk squeaked and kept walking. You on the other hand, were swearing under your breath. A bag's strap had caught on the ground and snapped, and you had to adjust the tangle of duffel bags to keep the contents from spilling out. 

You heard talking up ahead. It was Frisk and a voice you didn't recognize. You froze as it got faint. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh my God nO-

You sprung up and rushed forward, stopped and reached for the sleigh, turned to keep going, and back around to grab the sleigh and race toward where another, much louder voice joined in. 

"Frisk!? Frisk!" You called to see them snickering from behind a... Lamp? They looked startled by you as you ran up and hugged them.

"I told you to stay where I could see you, what could have been so important for you-...for you... To..." You turned around and your jaw dropped. 

"uh... hey, lady." The short, deep voiced skeleton said awkwardly. The taller one looked stunned.

"SANS, WHAT ARE THEY?" He stage whispered.

"those are humans."

"HUMANS!? WOWIE! WAIT TILL THEY HAVE TO SOLVE MY PUZZLES! I'LL HAVE THEM BEFUD-"

"Papyrus?" You breathed. Both skeletons froze. How did you know his name? Even Frisk looked taken off guard.

"YES! THAT IS ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU'VE HEARD OF ME?" He crowed. 

"S-Sans...?" Your voice squeaked and cracked, and you turned to the skeleton standing nearer to you. He looked almost horrified. As if he was seeing a ghost. You put a hand over your mouth and started to cry. 

"Oh my God... Oh my God..." You wheezed. 

"...mom?" Sans whispered.

"MOM!?" Papyrus' eyes bulged, his jaw dropped and he looked at you, then Sans, and back to you. He walked up to you with the same expression. 

"MOM!?" Frisk choked out from behind you. You broke into wracking sobs and pulled them both close to you. Papyrus almost too shocked at first to return the embrace but did so, albeit gingerly. Sans, though, squeezed you like this was the last time he'd see you again. You eventually let them go and Papyrus pressed his to index fingers together bashfully.

"YOU'RE... OUR MOTHER...?" He asked, sounding unsure but hopeful. You nodded, wiping your eyes and grinning.

Sans caught you off guard with a forceful hug.

"where have you been!?" He yelled. His voice cracked weakly and he sobbed into your chest.

"It's a long story, baby, but I'm home. I'm home for good." You promised. You turned around. "And I... I have someone you two need to meet. Frisk, these are your older brothers: Sans and Papyrus."


	5. You Can't Blame Me For Being Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which old feelings are resurfaced and a king reclaims his throne

"I have brothers!?" Frisk squeaked.

"you never told them about us?!" Sans looked crushed.

"I couldn't." You declared firmly. There was no way in hell anyone would twist your words. "Frisk, you know daddy wasn't a very good person, right?"

"He... He hit you. I even promised to never ever hit anyone because of him." Frisk nodded, and recalled the vow they made. Sans and Papyrus exchanged horrified stares. Someone had been abusing their mother. That someone got her pregnant, and his child was their sibling.

 

"That's right. And remember how you got scared when I told you we were going to jump?" You continued. Frisk blushed.

"I... I didn't believe you." They confessed.

"And would you have believed me if I said your brothers were skeletons?" You inquired. They shook their head.

"And Dad would have hurt me if he thought I was making things up."

"Oh... I get it now." Frisk affirmed. You turned to Sans and Papyrus, who nodded at you soberly.

 

"Now, I want to forget about the waste that was him, and make up for lost time." You held Frisk's hand and turned to the brothers. "I'm so sorry I've been gone. I wanted to come back so badly, but Frisk was never old enough to make the trip, and I couldn't just leave them there."

'Like you left us?' Sans thought, and suddenly the world felt a lot colder. Sans remembered the anger that burned inside him and made him erase Gaster. He looked at the kid. 'This is what kept Mom away.' He registered. He looked up at you, who was saying something to Papyrus that he wasn't quite getting. You left on your own accord. Would he ever truly forgive you?

 

\--------------------

 

Gaster saw scenery come into view and the Riverperson's crooning began to fade to a silence. The boat slowed down, smoothly aligning itself with the platform.

"Thank you for the ride." Gaster said with a dip of his head.

"Come again any time, tra la la~!" The Riverperson answered. The scientist chuckled and began to walk. The snow crunching underfoot was a wonderful sensation, and he was near giddy with delight, a child seeing snow for the first time in ages. Gaster stopped in his tracks to bend down and scoop up a handful of snow. He let it fall through the holes in his palm, a shiver passing through his spine.

 

He grinned and wiped his now cold and wet hands on his black draped form. He looked around, passing by a wolf hurling ice into the river, and past an orange horned jester-looking monster. On his stroll, Gaster stepped on an envelope. He looked up and into the direction in which it appeared to have come from. A large brown house with red and green fairy lights stood casually on one side of the path. Two mailboxes were gaurding the front of the home. He approached them, and read the names on the tops of the white metal.

 

Sans and Papyrus.

 

\--------------------

 

"So what happened to Dad? Is he still around?" You asked as the four of you walked through the woods that led to Snowdin town. Frisk was on Papyrus' shoulders and it warmed your heart more than Jotland to see them getting alomg so well right off the bat.

"No, he died about 7 years ago." Sans glanced at you as you walked alongside him. He noticed a haze seem to cloud the shine in your eyes.

"Christ, you were only 18..."

"I was only 10 when you left."

"Has it really been that long...?"

"15 years, mom. frisk is like, what, 8 maybe? what about all the rest of that time? where were you?"

 

"Prison. Asriel and Chara killed someone on the surface, and since no one would believe a magical goat dragon monster hosting a human soul killed them, the murder was pinned on me."You eyed your son. "That's how I met Lucas, too. He broke me out and got me into the system under the name (n/n) Rosewood."

 

\--------------------

 

Gaster ran his hands over the names painted on the mailboxes. He had so much to tell them, so much to say.

"oh, i see... i'm sorry this... this is just a lot to take in i..." Gaster nodded along with the voice that drew nearer. Yes, this was definitely a lot to process... Wait, who said that? It sounded so familiar, it almost sounded like-

Oh my God it can't be.

 

"No, no, its the same for me too. I'm just so happy to finally be home. I missed you so much, Sans." Gaster froze. That other voice just SAID. HIS. NAME. And THEY sounded familiar too! Almost like... Oh.

Gaster turned to look to his side to see four faces staring back at him.

 

His mouth moved but produced no sound. He reached out, walking forward. He looked at you, then Sans, then Papyrus. Your eyes darted from him to Sans. His eye sockets were almost empty save for the tiniest specks of light. He stepped back, his knees shaking.

 

"S-Sans... (Y/n)... Papyrus..."


	6. A House But Not A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the darker sides make their presence known

"Sans... (Y/n)... Papyrus." The names on his tongue were raspy and taboo, and they sounded as ancient as the Underground itself. His tired gaze flickered to Frisk. "And who is this?"  
  
"My name is Frisk." They declared, fearlessly.  
  
"Frisk..." Gaster whispered. He looked curiously at the child and took a step forward, and looked at you, who was shaking, moments away from a breakdown.  
  
"(Y/n), my God, how you've changed. I've missed you so much, (Y/n)..." He whispered and pulled you to his chest and held you close, as though it was the last time you'd see him again.  
  
"Wing Dings! Sans, he... he said you were dead..." You whimpered into his chest. He looked over your shoulder to see his eldest son glaring daggers at him.  
  
"he was. for seven years, he was." Gaster swore he saw a flicker of blue in one of Sans' eyes, but it dissolved instantly. "so, what made you decide to come back?" He hissed. Gaster regarded him coldly, his expression immediately turning to one of love as he let go of you and held you gently by the shoulders at arm's length.  
  
"Dear, I think I have you to thank for that," He turned to Frisk and smiled. "Both of you. You see, (Y/n), I was trapped in The Void for years, and every time a human fell, a little more of me started to exist. You two... Well, you two were the final missing pieces. And now, I'm back, and I'm never leaving again." Gaster looked over at the two skeletons.

"Though it was never my choice to stay gone for as long as I did..." He whispered under his breath. Only Sans seemd to have caught it, and his eyes went wide. Did he...? No, he couldn't have- There was no way that he could have known.

"D-DAD?" Papyrus asked tentatively. Gaster nodded, looking absolutely overcome with pride as Papyrus threw himself into his arms and was caught into an engulfing hug by his long lost father.   
  
"My boys... you've grown up so much." He looked the younger brother up and down. "Papyrus, you're so tall! My, my... you really did inherit my height, I always knew you would. To be fair I had hoped you both would, but alas..." He glanced over at Sans who was shaking with fury, actively refraining from killing him right then and there.  
  
"I can't believe its been so long... I've missed you, my dears, more than I can promise. Finally, things can go back to how they were."  
  
  
  
\----------------  
  
  
  
Everyone had a lot of catching up to do. Over dinner, Gaster concluded that he had finished the Core after you had left, and that his mission to save the Dreemurr children had failed. You recounted on what had happened to you to Gaster, and let Frisk tell the rest of the story up until that very moment, and share a summary of themself. Gaster had a smile as he listened, one that was of the purest love. You could practically see Frisk's future and education dancing in his thoughts as they rambled about their favorite color and the piano lessons they were taking. Papyrus chimed into the discussion, and him and Frisk were loudly talking and laughing. You and Gaster exchanged enamored smiles, and his hand gently squeezed yours. Nobody noticed Sans glaring from the opposite end of the table and something he had just heard, but nobody else seemed to have caught.  
  
Afterwards, you cleared the plates, humming a tune as you scrubbed them in the sink. You heard footsteps and turned around. Sans was holding a plate in the doorway of the kitchen, have of him encased in shadows. The only lights on were the bright unnatural yellow orange of the kitchen light, the dim lamp above the kitchen table, and the faint glow of the tv in the living room right next to you two. He stepped fully into the light and slunk up silently beside you.  
  
"Hi Sansy." You greeted, and stepped aside to allow him to place his plate in the sink.  
  
"hey, mom..." He answered, turning on the faucet and rinsing the dish. Things were settling back into place quickly, somehow. Was he really the only one who found it off? Was he overreacting? Overthinking? Papyrus and Frisk were too young or too naive to fully register it, and simply accepted it as fact on the spot the moment the words left your mouth, so he alone was caught in the middle. An outsider watching from a third person view, he was witnessing you lie to Gaster, and he didn't know what to do about it. He felt torn. He had wanted to see Gaster punished, and he had. He had erased him from existence and now he was back. Both of them had learned their lessons. It was done and it was over with... Right? So now, he should care that the woman his father had devoted his existence to pleasing was lying to his face, right? Maybe he was sorry for doing what he did to Gaster, maybe it was just the good person in him, but with the ease that you had lied terrified him.  
  
"you told dad that Frisk is his kid." He said finally, his voice doing it's best not to shake. You looked over at him.  
  
"I did."  
  
"but you told me that frisk's father got you out of jail." He didn't take his eyes off of you. "so which is the truth?"  
  
There was an excruciating pause, and he saw your eyes glaze over with a distant pain as you looked into the sink. You didn't move, the plate you were holding simply was set down in the sink and you turned off the water and turned away from him. You didn't answer. The corner of Sans' mouth trembled. He was going to say something. He had to say something. He could see your thoughts in a cyclone even in the stillness of the kitchen.  
  
"all the wishful thinkin' in the world ain't gonna make it so." He whispered before turning around. "i'm going to grillby's." He mumbled and teleported away. Tears threatened to spill forth at his words, and you wiped them away and hurried into the dark living room where Gaster had the two youngest ones on the couch with him. You smiled at him, which he returned with enthusiasm as he pointed to the two exhausted siblings nuzzled against him. He slowly got up, all three of them yawning.  
  
"Alright, sleepyheads, bedtime." He announced quietly and picked up Frisk. They hugged around his neck and leaned on him, already falling back asleep. Papyrus yawned again and you followed them upstairs. You smiled, pushing your son's words from your head as Gaster tucked them into Papyrus' race car bed and kissed them on their foreheads.

Liar.  
  
"Goodnight, you two." He whispered. Papyrus was already sound asleep, but Frisk sat up beside their brother and called out in a whisper.  
  
"Goodnight, Daddy." And nestled back into sleep. He near silently shut the door behind him and turned to you. You felt your heart surge and you hugged him. Frisk called him... Oh, you were nearly overcome with joy. Frisk had a habit of making you forget about... certain people.  
  
"Where's Sans?" He asked. Nevermind, then.  
  
"Out." You replied and cupped his cheeks. "He said he was going to Grillby's." Gaster raised an eyebrow at the eagerness in your voice and the corners of his lips tugged. He knew this tone, and he's heard it a million times before, but not a million times would ever be enough. He walked you to the spare room down the hall, and shut the door behind the both of you.

"I'm shocked, (Y/n)," He purred. "I thought you'd waited until Papyrus and Frisk were asleep." He kissed you and backed you up onto the bed, which you gladly answered by kissing him back and pulling him close.

"They're out like lights." You affirmed between passionate kisses underneath him. "And by God, I've waited long enough."  
  
"All those years in the Void," He breathed back. "It's all been worth it just to see you like this again. This is all I've ever wanted."  
"You're all I've ever wanted." You whispered. Gaster paused and looked down at you. He ghosted the back of his hand down the side of your face so gently it left the skin tingling.  
"Promise me that's true." His voice was shaking with desire and need. "(Y/n)... Promise me I'm the only one you'd love like this. Say that it's true..."

  
"I wouldn't say it if it weren't."

  
\---------------  
  
  
  
Sans downed his ketchup angrily, tears betraying his silent orders to retreat and cascading down anyways. He was surrounded by liars. Liars and sinners. He could tell that Gaster knew it was him who erased him from existence, but didn't say anything. The fear of him knowing but keeping silent for some obscure reason filled him belly deep in drowning anxiety. He started breathing faster. He knew. He fucking knew. Sans felt like throwing up, and gripped his skull. How could he have known!? He was in the Void! How long has he been aware of this!? How could he even be aware of this!?

Dread overtook him. Had he... Been watching? For how long? Sans' hands shook. He's been watching him... This whole time... Every moment, every action... Every sin he's committed. 

He desperately shoved Gaster out of his mind and you immediately took his place. What else were you hiding!? What else would you be willing to lie about!? And the way you did so so easily, with seemingly no remorse... He started to sob.  
  
At the sensation of Grillby putting a warm hand on his shoulder, he was jolted from his thoughts and looked up. Teary eyed, embarrassed, and ashamed, he mumbled an apology and a "put it on my tab" and teleported away, right back into his room. He was hyperventilating now and the anxiety gnawing in his chest got the better of him. What if they were talking right now!? What else would they be saying? Was Gaster telling you about what he did? What if  he told you, and you didn't forgive him? What if you left him behind...

Guilt and dread made him almost slam his ear to the wall to listen in. All he heard was the springs of the bed and some muffled noises. His stomach lurched and he felt his sins crawling on his back. He trembled, a sick feeling rising in his stomach. The skeleton felt unable to move. Unable to do anything but listen in and feel the dirty, twisted feeling inside him grow and writhe. He let out a shaky breath, a chill running down his spine. He should pull away. He shouldn't keep listening. He should really stop. He should _really, really_ stop. Sans, you sick fucking freak, stop!

Stop!

_Stop!_

_"SANS, STOP!"_

The memory of Papyrus screaming at him to step away from Gaster's machine slammed into his mind with the force of an avalanche. He tore his skull from the wall and sat on his bed, dazed. He swung his legs over the edge and buried his face in his hands.

Who were these people who came back into his life? How much have they really changed?

And... Did he ever truly know them?


	7. Were You Ever On His Mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dark thoughts are thought of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter contains a l o t of Sans-Gaster hate, and implied incest  
> Please do not read if it makes you uncomfortable, I don't condone anything.

Gaster held (Y/n) close to him as he slept. He ran his hands over her body as exhaustion took a hold of him. He didn't sleep soundly. No, he dreamt. It had been so long since he had been able to touch you like this. To hold you, to kiss you, to taste you, to fuck you. And he made you promise it was him alone that was able to do those things to you, to make you feel like this.

You had to be his, and his alone. Because you weren't the liar in this situation. Gaster knew things, he knew that Chara and Asriel were no longer in the Void. He had seen them. And he knew that now that he was out of there, people's memories of him would begin to reappear. He shuddered at the thought. People would remember him. Everyone would remember him. Alphys would remember him.  
  
It was seven years ago.  
  
He had two apprentices, Sans and Alphys. Sans was a bit of the grunt in most operations, not truly because he wasn't as smart as Alphys, but because Gaster truly did favor her. How could he not after the scandalous things they've done?  
  
When it had all started, Sans was taking the week offf to help with Papyrus' schoolwork, something he made snide remarks that "his father should be the one doing". Alphys and him were alone in the lab, when he found his eyes trailing over her form. He favored Alphys, because she was the only one that knew. She alone knew his plan to enter the Void, because she was the one helping him in the particular field of the Core that required her knowing. So she knew that he would essentially die soon, and that neither of them had anything to lose. Gaster strode over to her.  
  
"Alphys, do you have a minute?" He asked, calm and proffessional.  
  
"O-of course, sir." She turned around and followed him eagerly. He led her to a medical examination room, much like a standard doctor's office. The two wards were neighboring, and the two were the only ones with access to the entire facility that day. They could be as loud and lewd as they pleased. Gaster sat her up onto the cushions and she fiddled with the paper on top.  
  
"Sh-should we do so-something about this?" She asked and Gaster shook his head.  
  
"Not unless you want to." He replied. Alphys nodded and began to unbutton her labcoat. Gaster hummed and licked his lips, watching the buttons that strained over her breasts pop free and she slid it down her shoulders. Underneath, no shirt. Just a deviously low reaching bra made of black and red lace that cupped her breasts from underneath. He groaned at the sight, his pants feeling that much tighter.  
  
He should have thought of his wife. He should have though "No, I'm doing this, because I have to move on, but this is wrong. I should be doing this to my wife".  
  
But he didn't. In that moment he belonged not to (Y/n), but to Alphys.  
  
It was Alphys' breasts in his mouth, Alphys squirming beneath him, Alphys sucking the tip of his cock as if it was saving her life. It wasn't you moaning as he lapped at her clit, not you who had her legs around his waist as he drove himself deep inside her.  
  
He wasn't thinking of you when he came.  
  
He wasn't thinking of you at all.  
  
  
  
\---------------  
  
  
  
You were all he could think about.  
  
Sans tossed and turned. Who were you? Were you this much of a liar when he knew you? He wondered if he ever really DID know you. He sifted through his memories. Too young. In his early life you were just... there. And then you were gone. That's it. Maybe it was all the complications with Gaster that made it hard for him to remember you. Either way, it tore him up and he hated it.

He hated Gaster. He fucking despised him, and erasing wasn't enough anymore. He wanted him to suffer all over again. For leaving... and for coming back. He thought of you again. You filthy whore. You probably fucked your way out of prison with that Rosewood guy, and thats how you got out and that's how Frisk was born. Now you were fucking your way back into Gaster's life. Did you know he went and screwed his assistant after you left? She was nineteen years old and he was putting his filthy cock inside her. And what about you? I bet he didn't give a shit about you while he was jackhammering Alphys.

You goddamn bitch, you were really some sort of freak weren't you? Sans grunted as he turned over. He thought of- No, Sans, don't. Don't you dare think of that. You're above them, Sans. Don't you dare become a skeevy freak like them. Get your hand away from there you revolting little-

It was too late.

His sins consumed him.

He thought of the look on Gaster's face. 

He thought of the look on your face.

Shock. Shame

Seething. Satisfaction.

Guilt would consume you, and you would know punishment. Anger would become Gaster, and he would know punishment. Sans wondered if guilt would overtake him, but decided against it. Years of neglect and abuse could turn someone into a monster. Just look at Chara.

Maybe Sans really did want this broken home to mend, but now he just wanted it to burn. He wanted to see the anger on Gaster's face when he screwed him over a second time. He wanted to see the shame in your eyes when you felt your sins catch up with you knowing it was better than Gaster ever gave you.

Rage and disgrace spilled out over his hand with a winded grunt into his pillow. 

He shouldn't want this. This was disgusting. You were disgusting. He was disgusting. ...All the more reason he wanted to see you both suffer.

He hated Gaster enough to want to fuck his own mother.

Just to punish them both.

And burn this family to the ground.


	8. Try Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all of you rethink some things.

Sans eyed his father as he cooked with one arm and held what he didn't know was his illegitimate child in his other. He wore a plain white tee shirt and black plaid pajama pants, from the storage of his old things that somehow had found themselves in the shed. Sans looked at you, who was talking to Papyrus. The morning was going well.  
  
The afternoon went well. The entire family went to the Library, and you chaperoned the two younger siblings.  
  
"MOM LOOK," Papyrus stage whispered, his version of an 'inside voice'. "THIS BOOK IS REALLY GOOD! ITS CALLED FLUFFY BUNNY GOES TO SCHOOL! I THINK FRISK WILL LIKE IT TOO!" You smiled and bent over, your hands on your knees as you looked at the human child that was immersed in a picture book with little vegatables on it.  
  
"How's that sound, Frisky Bits? You want that to be tonight's bedtime story?" Frisk looked up, grinning, and gave two enthusiastic thumbs up. You turned back to your son.  
  
"Then it's settled! Frisk, why don't you pick out one too? Papyrus, can you show me where they keep the cookbooks?" They both gave gleeful cheers, and Papyrus proudly paraded you towards the cookbook section, but not before hauling his younger sibling onto his shoulders. With their book under one arm, they pointed "onward!" and Papyrus skipped joyously, taking lead.  
  
Gaster was reading a novel when Frisk came up to him, arms full of four children's books, each covered by bright colors and fun pictures.  
  
"Hiya pumpkin." He cooed and hoisted them onto his shoulders, where they began to show them and review a picture book.

"Can we get these, Papa?" They asked and handed him a stack of three more. He nodded.

"Of course!" He said, "Any books you want. By the way, hun, here's Mommy?" He chuckled as Frisk used his head as a table to set their book on. 

"With Sans and Papyrus, I think." They turned the page and held on to Gaster as he began to walk to where you were. You turned to see them, and smiled, going up to him and hugging him. You looked up, chuckling at Frisk and gave them a little kiss before doing the same to your spouse. Papyrus watched, "awww"ing in glee, and Sans rolled his eyes. Inside, the nostalgia and thoughts of "this is how it was. This is how you wanted it. This is how it should be. How could you even think of taking this away again?" swarmed in his skull. 

He decided that he was going for another approach. He had to have a private conversation with his father. They... Had a lot to talk about. Sans' eyes flickered to you. You were practically glued to him... He had to get him alone.

An idea crossed him.

Why doesn't he take him to go see Alphys?

The lab would be a perfect place to... Talk.

 

\---------------

 

Alphys waved to Undyne who grinned and bounded away back to Waterfall. Her and the captain of the guard were having a sleepover and hanging out that week. It was all innocent things, braiding Undyne's long red locks, binge watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and other anime, even hanging out with Napstablook for a day. (The ghost was overjoyed.) But today she came home, and back to the lab, where she looked around to see... Some things were out of place. It was odd, nobody should have been in here but her. And yet...

She checked downstairs, in the True Lab. The Almalgams were the most agitated she'd ever seen them. Endogeny was baying and pacing, and the others spoke cryptically of a startling prescense. Now Alphys was truly becoming concerned. After feeding them, she rushed upstairs and hopped onto her chair, scooting it into her desk and powering up the monitor. She tapped into her video camera feed and gasped. 

Footage of a strange man in a black cloak walking through her lab had been recorded and was now playing back to her. She stared hard, her brain scrambled. Who the hell was that!? How did he get in here? She rewinded to what she could find to be the earliest footage of him. He came somehow from downstairs. Okay, there was empty room. And then... He just glitched into appearance! No, wait, he teleported. From where?

Alphys cut out the clearest picture of him and set the cameras to search every camera in the underground. Alphys couldn't believe what she was seeing. At exactly 01:46 in the feed, every single camera in the entire Underground had the same glitchy ghost of him recorded. All except for that strange empty ledge in the core. It remained vacant, until he all of a sudden materialized there in the core. He began whispering something. She narrowed her eyes and zoomed in on his mouth, focusing and enhancing the audio feed.

" _Kghhhhkkghhhaaaahhhhsssss-_ " Static. " _gHSSS_ Sans _sghhhhhhphkkkkpp_ Papyru _svjcuchhhoohh_ (Y/n) _nnnnnnnaaaHHHh-_ " He said Sans, Papyrus, and (Y/n). He _clearly_ said Sans, Papyrus, and (Y/n). These were people she new, did she know h-

"HhhaaaALPHYSsss."

WD. Gaster.

The name came to her first, and then a wave of memories came flooding in afterwards.

Alphys had to call Sans.

 

\-----------------

 

" ~~Frisk, your name is Frisk, right?~~ "

"Yeah. Who are you?"

" ~~My name is Chara... What are you doing here?~~ "

"I live here now."

" ~~I used to live there too.~~ "

"Did you like it?"

" ~~Yeah, I loved it. Your mom was really nice to me... Can I ask you for a favor?~~ "

"Sure, Chara."

" ~~Can I live with you?~~ "


End file.
